the tale of mistystar
by mistystar123
Summary: This story is about my favorite oc, Mistystar, NOT ERIN HUNTERS my own warrior cat as she travels from kit hood to a warrior and leader of river clan she will go through love, kits, tragedy, and adventure.I do NOT OWN WARRIORS! I already written several chapters and I am working on posting them but after then it may be slow updates. ON HIATUS! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

hey thanks for reading! this is my first fanfic so sorry its so horrible! well on with the story!1

A young blue-gray she-kit looks around, studying her new surroundings. Almost immediately she sees a beautiful white she-cat with little blue spots covering her thick, soft pelt. as she drinks in her scent the kit recognizes her moms milky scent. She sees her mom look down at her and smile, then too a small gray kit with a black stripe. The kit looks at the young kit, a tom, and thinks ,"that young tom must be my litter mate, I wonder if we will be friends or if there are more kits?…" her moms yowl shakes her from her thoughts, "Riverheart!, the kits eyes are open!, we must name them!" the young kit wonders if "Riverheart" is her dad. Soon a tall gray tom with black tabby stripes walks in, what the kit guesses is the nursery,. "Riverheart' is practically bouncing on his paws when he meows, Sunblossom, we should each name one, you go first, oh! wait! kits, I am Riverheart your dad." "; 'Okay, well.. I am your mom, Sunblossom' meowed Sunblossom. ' I think I will name the little she-kit, Mistykit'. meowed Riverheart," I love it! I think I will name the little tom Stonekit after his stone colored pelt.' meowed Riverheart. 'Good name' meowed Sunblossom.


	2. Chapter 2

new chapter! yaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! its time too see the camp!1

Mistykit was standing outside the nursery, her excitement bubbling over in pools. today was the day she would finally be able to see the camp! Stonekit was having the same issue, she thought Riverpaws mew shook her from her thoughts." hi! are you ready too see the camp?" mewed the new apprentice Riverpaw, the two kits nodded their heads vigorously. Riverpaw then brought them over too the high rock,' Do you know what we use the high rock for?', asked Riverpaw, immediately Mistykit mewed,' Its where Reedstar calls clan meetings', Riverpaws only response was a dip of his head. from their he showed the pair the, elders den( currently empty), the warriors den, the apprentices den, and the medicine cats den. Riverpaw was now showing Mistykit and Stonekit how too catch minnows in the small pool besides the nursery, when Riverheart walked up ,' Stonekit, you need to go see the med cat , Spottedpool, she said she heard you coughing last night, he mewed. Stonekit wailed', But I want to learn how too catch minnows with Mistykit!;, Riverheart then mewed; I will teach you later, but now you need too go get something from Spottedpool; Poor Stonekit, we were supposed to do this together…', thought Mistykit. ', well, I guess its just the two of us.' Riverpaws mew shook Mistykit's thought. her only reply was a brief nod. she watched as Riverpaw lowered his body just over the water, and at the same time being careful not too let his shadow touch the top of the waters edge, then he struck out with an unsheathed claw, flashing a shimmering body onto a nearby stone where he quickly delivered a killing bite to the small body. Mistykit gaped her jaws in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

it's a dream!1 amazing! thanks for all the reviews!

She crawled into her nest and fell into a deep sleep… where am I? I have never been here before…. she felt fear creep through her as she sat down. then she saw a blue she cat with stars surrounding her pelt that besides the stars looked exactly like her. while she stood frozen in a mixture of fear and wonder the she cat sat on a small rock nearby and began to speak', Mistykit, you will one day be the star your clan will be proud of, you will have the river, you will have medicine cat and loyal warriors but you will also have choices to make, or you will destroy your fate if you do not. Mistykit I am Mistystar, take what I have said or you may destroy your clan and fate as we all know it.' and with that she disappeared and Mistykit awoke in her reed nest in the clan she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

yipeee ! a new chapter!

Mistykit went to get some breakfast. She was going too finally get too try a thrush, they were very uncommon because of the little forest lands in the riverclan territory, that made it a VERY special treat. when she reached the fresh kill pile there was a foresty scent mixed in with the fish scents witch she guessed was the famous thrush. she quickly ran over too eat in her favorite spot beside the pool when Riverpaw came over with a pike ', mind if I eat with you mousebrain?', mewed Riverpaw, ', well I guess so, mange pelt,' I mewed in reply, getting a slight burst of pride in the startled look on his face. But he soon pushed it off just then Stonekit came up and I offered to share my thrush with him and he immediately took a bite and I did the same. the taste was amazing and very different than the normal meal we have of fish, this was juicy but not watery and squishy but not slick. it was also foresty not like fish witch was tasting of water and a little musky. It was gone very quickly between me and Stonekit. Then Riverpaw mewed ,' isn't your apprentice ceremony soon?' "you should go talk to the warriors too decide who you want as your mentor.' me and Stonekit looked at each other and yelped in unison ,' YES', and we raced off too the warriors den too meet the warriors and ran straight into Stormtooth and SplashWing. we both yelped 'sorry' to the two senior warriors. ', Slow down! or next time we may be blown away by the winds you make!", Stormtooth laughed ', I agree, you almost blew me away this time!', mewed SplashWing. I grinned and replied ',ok,' with Stonekit. we then met Mosspelt, Hareleap, Waterclaw, Leaftree, and Fledglingsoar. before heading too bed too prepare for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

time too read! lets gooooooooooooooooo! Also thanks cloud runner for notifying me I just fixed it.

Mistykit was standing belly deep in the shallow pool outside the nursery , being careful that her shadow didn't land in the water, that could scare off the minnow she was trying to catch, she waited till the minnow had gotten in position then swiped ,claws unsheathed, and grabbed the minnow with her paws. When she got it on the shore Mistykit delivered the killing bite to the minnow. Pride surged through her as she padded up too her mom showing off her first kill. ' your first kill! congratulations! go put it on the fresh kill pile'. Pride surged through Mistykit as she padded up to the fresh kill pile and dropped her minnow on the top. she jumped as she felt a paw on her tail, and turned around too see Stonekit jumping up and down, she was about to ask what he was so excited about when Reedstar, approached the two kits ,immediately both kits dipped their heads too the clan leader. When they were through the leader meowed,' Tomorrow both of you kits will be six moons old, so tonight I will hold your apprentice ceremony so get ready.'. as he left he let out a small purr of amusement when the soon to be apprentices gaped their jaws in amazement.


	6. Chapter 6

yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Mistykit looked over too her brother, who's fur was freshly groomed, with fur slick. When she looked at her own slick blue gray pelt she saw it too was shimmering in the moons light. she and her brother were about to be made apprentices, and both were ready too burst with excitement. she was nervously about her pelt when Stonekit interrupted her thoughts,' I wonder who our new mentors will be? I want Stoneclaw he is loyal, strong, and he even has a since of amusement, or splashwing she's nice, kind, and she is a wonderful hunter, she always comes back with tons of prey in her jaws!", meowed Stonekit, just then Mistykit wondered, who WILL be our mentors?' just then she decided on a few good choices, I would like, Splashwing too I think, or maybe Stormtooth he is loyal, strong, and a great hunter, plus he is funny. Mistykit meowed in return. Just then she heard Reedstars call,' All cats old enough too swim gather under the rock cliff for a clan meeting!,' his voice boomed over the clearing like thunder In a storm, he then meowed,' Mistykit, Stonekit, please step forward, today you shall be made to apprentices.', ' Mistykit please step forward, from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mistypaw your mentor will be, Stormtooth,'. Mistypaw now she thought too herself as she touched her nose too her mentors. she then sat back too watch her brothers ceremony, she saw that in the end he got Splashwing for a mentor. A moment after the ceremony Mistypaw got a sharp pain in the belly and she realized she had been too nervous too eat so she went to the fresh kill pile and selected a large pike' she picked it up in-between her teeth and settled down too eat under a near bye holly bush when Riverpaw approached her she immediately offered too share her pike with her best friend " sure, thanks, hey congratulations on your new position. after eating you want to go to the lake on a walk with me?,' he asked Mistypaw. Mistypaw felt nervousness knag at her belly as she answered 'of course', too the young apprentice and almost immediately felt the nerves of being their the first time . They finished their pike quickly in silence. As soon as the last bite was eaten the pair walked out into the forest on their way too the lake. But almost immediately Mistypaw realized she had never left the camp before this and was no where near sure of where she would be heading and in a hushed and hurried whisper she told Riverpaw, ,' I have never left camp before!", his only response was,' just walk next to me I will help you don't worry,.' Almost as if on queue Mistypaw felt a strange feeling wash over her she just pushed it all away.

it is gonna be awhile before I update possibly I am ssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! please don't kill me!


	7. Chapter 7

Soooooooooo I finally figured out how too post this right! Thanks cloud runner and themarshmallowcat for reviewing! And marshmallowcat I just now realized that! Xd ! On with the story!

Mistypaw walked next too Riverpaw, until they reached the lake and it felt like she had tripped over every twig and hole their was. Her paws were throbbing by the time they reached the lake, and her legs were covered in scratches from the walk through the woods. ' I feel exhausted! And my paws and legs are starting too hurt!', I told Riverpaw ,' well then I guess you cant catch me!', he mewed before racing off. I bounded after him yowling ,' we will see about that!,' I WILL beet that mousebrain! I am running really fast! I wonder how fast I am when I don't have soar legs and paws?! just then she felt fur beneath her paws and realized she caught him ,' wont catch you? Huh,' I told him before leaping off of him. ' ya well this time you win but not next time. We should get back or we may end up late', he meowed. So we started too head back too the camp when I smelled a weird scent that was like crow food. I looked for Riverpaw but his pelt was barely visible among the night sky. I started too feel nervous. I had no battle training if we were under attack. I twisted my head around rapidly hoping to see Riverpaws gray pelt, when I heard Riverpaws mew ,' Shadowclan! Mistypaw RUN!", I felt fear creep up my spine as I make a dash too the camp only too run straight into a large tabby tom. Shadowclan.

Cliffy! Please don't kill me! I have too admit that cliffy is a little fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Shadowclan! What's going too happen! Mistypaw has no training!

,' what do we have here, an apprentice, where you going missy?,' I felt fear burn beneath my pelt as I drew my lips back in a snarl. When I realized I was surrounded. ,' leave our territory NOW! mange pelt!' I heard Riverpaws enraged yowl .' Looks like we have two prizes, get the two apprentices and head to the riverclan camp maybe then we will get something for them and if not we will give the kits some battle dummies,' I felt teeth meet my scruff as a shadowclan she cat lifted me off the ground. I saw Riverpaw thrashing in a toms grasp and I did the same in the she cats grasp. It seemed like moons before we reached camp, and when we finally did we were greeted by Stormtooth, Riverheart, and Riverpaws mentor, Rosewind. Immediately Riverheart ran too get Reedstar. We were then taken into the clearing, where all the warriors, apprentices, and a few queens were waiting too defend the clan even at the cost of their own lives. I was so focused on my own thoughts I did not even realize Reedstar had approached. ', why have you come too our camp, Darkstar, and taken two of our apprentices as well.' mewed Reedstar in a threatening tone. ', You know it is leaf-bare and food is scarce, so we ask these two apprentices for food, herbs, or even cats, if not then we will keep them as our own training tool.' mewed the newly known Darkstar. All the cats in the clearing got a startled look. And I felt dread creep up my spine as I heard Reedstar speak,' I agree I will leave 16 pieces of prey at the border'.

Oh no! they were traded for prey!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks Frozen stream of oak clan for your review!

I felt horrible. I was traded. I cost my clan valuable prey. if I go hunting maybe I can repay my clan for the prey I cost them. I bounded over too Stormtooth to see if he could train me for a bit. ' Stormtooth can we go training!? Please! I need to repay the clan!', I meowed when I found him. ' fine.' he meowed in response. We headed out too the training hollow where Rosepaw and Stormpaw were practicing the basic battle moves. I padded over too the open part of the hollow, with Stormtooth. ' we are going to practice the basic defensive and attack moves' he demonstrated each one in turn. I did my best and managed too move own too some of the advanced moves and I had mastered them all. When we realized that we practiced till dawn. ' we should head back too camp and get some rest'. meowed Stormtooth. I nodded and began too drag my tired body too my nest.

Sorry it is so short I will try too make it longer next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the wait but here goes nothing! Also thank you too Keirbear12, frozenstream of oakclan ,thecrazymarshmallowcat, and running cloud for the fabulous reviews!

I curled into my nest and fell into a deep sleep. here again? Where's Mistystar she was here last time? Wait is this about those shadowclan cats? thought Mistypaw. Then beside her Stonepaw appeared with a dazzling shower of stars. 'where am I?!',' why are you here sis!?,' why are we here?!", mewed Stonepaw in a fearful voice. " its starclan. Were safe don't worry, look there's Mistystar she will tell us why we are here,' I mewed too my older brother. ( Stonepaw was born first but they are still littermates) Mistystar came up too the same rock as she had last time. " I have summoned you two here so you can be prepared for a new addition that you may not be prepared for so be ready for a great change". mewed Mistystar. Then a paw In Mistypaw's side woke her up from her dream. She woke up too see Sunblossom looking over at her and with a flick of her tail, summoned her too follow, with a look over her shoulder she saw Stonepaw was doing the same. As she and Stonepaw followed their mom, what Mistystar said in her dream rang in her head, and as she looked at her brother they shared a knowing look that Mistypaw knew he was thinking of the dream too. We both pulled away as we reached a grassy clearing beside the river where I often hunt for fish. As Stonepaw, Sunblossom, Riverheart, and I sat down, Sunblossom mewed,' I am expecting kits, they will be here any day now.' she said with a smile.

I hope this one was a bit better! Please r&amp;r! also please favorite or follow! You could be the first!


	11. Chapter 11

thanks Thecrazymarshmallowcat for following/faviroting my storie it really means a lot also please r&amp;r and follow! Now lets see about the…

Mistypaw: kits! P.s Im helping now.

Me: uh oh!

Mistypaw: yep isint awesome!

I felt happines, amazement, and surprise ripple through my body as my mom told us the news. kits! How could I not notice! I wonder if they'll like me or if we will play together!? I may even get too mentor one! a wail from my mom shook me out of my hopeful thoughts. ' the kits are coming,' my mom wailed too the starry night sky, and I wondered if our warrior ancestors were watching me now while me my brother and dad rushed to get my expecting or soon not to be expecting mom back to camp where the medicine cat, Spottedpool, could help my mom deliver my siblings.

Sorry its so short but I thought we could leave off hear. I will be excepting kit names and the best one will be used so please fill out the form Mistypaw will say,

Mistypaw: name, personality, gender, pelt color and mentor also please say if Mistypaw should be a warrior yet\ be a mentor.

Me: I may take multiple peoples kits and if there are to many I like I will make them another cats kits, so please send me and Mistypaw your kitties!


	12. note

This is just a note! I am looking for kit names! I am looking for leoparsongs and sunblossoms kits! I will except either my favirotes or first ones up! I need up too 8 at very most! I cant continue until then! Literally! So please send me your kitties! I need them! If you don't send them in by tomorrow I will make my own and not be able too use yours! So send them in!


	13. Chapter 13

Kits!

Mistypaw: I am gonna be a big sister!

Stonepaw: me too! But as a boy…..

Me: Stonepaw where did you come from?

Stonepaw: mystery…..(disappears)

Me: weird.. Well these kits aren't waiting sooo lets go!

we raced into camp, Sunblossom in-between Stonepaw and Riverheart. ' Sunblossom is kitting!" I yowled as loud as I possibly could. Immediately countless heads poked out of dens too see what was going on, " someone get Spottedpool!" some cat yowled. I saw Spottedpool rush out of her den too help the kitting queen. Sunblossom was quickly ushered into the nursery, when the entrance to the camp shuffled and a blue~gray tom with sea blue eyes appeared with an obviously pregnant she cat with a golden pelt with solid black spots. The two new comers were surrounded by Stormtooth, petalwind, and spottedheart. The same happened to the nursery where my mom was kitting her 2nd litter. The two newcomers were trying too communicate with Petalwind but were failing horribly. maybe I should speak with the newcomers, that or let them struggle all night, besides the she cat is obviously close too kitting. Mistypaw padded up too the newcomers. ' what are you doing on riverclan territory!? Who are you?!' I mewed, 'we wish too speak to your leader, will you escort me young one?' the tom asked with a smirk at my strong comment. I told them too follow with a flick of my tail. Reedstar was already padding up to the mysterious pair when we came over too his den. Stonepaw was already racing up to meet us. ' please sit, Mistypaw, Stonepaw you two may do so as well.' mewed Reedstar as we entered his den. ' what are you two doing on riverclan territory? Who are you?" asked Reedstar in a surprisingly calm tone given the events. An ear splitting yowl shook the air and I was struck with a stab of fear for my mom, but I quickly shook it off to focus on the newcomers, ' I am fang this is leopard' he said while pointing his tail too the she cat next to him. ' we wish to join your clan, our past home was destroyed by fire and my mate is close too kitting, we are both good swimmers strong hunters and we have been watching your training by the borders and have mastered most moves.' fang mewed. ' very well but you must take a new name and show your loyalty as well as you must learn the warrior code.' mewed Reedstar we padded out of the den and I heard someone mew ' the newcomers are out". I watched as Reedstar bounded up and leaped to high rock too address the clan. ' we have some cats who will be joining our clan, they WILL be treated fairly and we will all be their 'mentor' for say too teach them the warrior code and they will also be training with the apprentices every so often' mewed Reedstar ' leopard is expecting kits so I expect you all too help her get settled into her nursery, but she will be taking the name of leopard song now and fang will now be water fang. Clan dismissed'. he continued. I then raced too the nursery to see my mom and I wondered if her kits were here yet, when the wailing stopped and Spottedpool appeared and mewed,' their here.'

that was a very loooonnnnnggg chapter! Whew! Well I hope you enjoyed! Remember follow, favorite, review and also don't forget to turn in names! Also thanks minnowsplash for allowing me to adopt Leapordsong and Waterfang! Bye bye for now!

This is just a note! I am looking for kit names! I am looking for leoparsongs and sunblossoms kits! I will except either my favirotes or first ones up! I need up too 8 at very most! I cant continue until then! Literally! So please send me your kitties! I need them! If you don't send them in by tomorrow I will make my own and not be able too use yours! So send them in


	14. Chapter 14

Yay their here! But a very mad Mistypaw has a message for you so beware!

Mistypaw: here I am! And only minnowsplash gave in names for my siblings! So to make it up too me you all need to give us names for leapordsongs kits!

Stonepaw: that goes secondly for me!

Me: ya… there a bit mad…. Also just in case I previously forgot minnowsplash gets credit for leopardsong, waterfang, whisperkit, meadowkit, and stormkit! Now on with the story!

their here! Their here! Im a big sister! she thought to her self, 'lets go see them! Hurry up lazy paws!" mewed a very enthusiastic Stonepaw. I raced across the clearing to meet my new young siblings, as I ran I saw that leopardsong was wailing loudly. is she kitting too?! Wow two litters in one night! Should I be excited or horrified? What ever! My mom kitted, that means I have new siblings! What m I waiting for?! I gotta see them now! she thought to herself as she fought to keep up with her brother. Suddenly Spottedpool appeared out side the nursery and yowled," leopardsong has 2 kits, both young she cats, and Sunblossom has had 3 she kits, leopardsong may have a few more though she is still swollen.' she meowed. I padded up too the nursery trying make it through the nervous wrecks of the fathers tht were pushing their way in. when I finally got through the toms wall of fur, I saw my sisters laying beside my exhausted mom. She looked up and managed a weak smile, ' the white one with light gray spots is driftkit and the white with light golden stripes is Summerkit and lastly the last one is meadowkit; she said pointing to a kit identical to summer kit except instead of gold stripes she had silver ones. She looked up at Sunblossom and saw she was white and gold herself and figured that was where the kits got their pelts from. wow, im a bid sister! Yay! Mistypaw thought to herself. She then felt her tiredness seep over her body, then nodding a quick goodbye too the exhausted queen and went to her nest, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sorry its so short but I wanted to stop there, also expect more slow updates sols are coming up and I got to be ready sorry, remember too review favirote and send me kittys I will also be excepting cats of the other clans including leaders med cats and deputys and of course warriors apprentices and elsers! bye


	15. Chapter 15

I am still accepting kitties! I am sooooo sorry I didn't post in so long! I had compawter troubles! I am going mean…

Mistypaw: author! I beat you too it!

Me: Mistypaw! Well you might as well finish the sentence….

Mistypaw: yay! Well Mistystar is going ba- I mean evil author and not continuing until we reach 40 reviews! I want all the kitties you can spare please!

Me: that's my line!

Mistypaw: oh well!

Me: on with the story! Before I kill Mistypaw!

Mistypaw: oops….

Mistypaw was awoken by a paw sharply prodding her side. She turned to see Stonepaw with a amused look on his face,' Reedstar is calling a clan meeting, a kit was found on our territory.' he mewed. I jumped up giving myself a quick grooming before rushing out of the den, not realizing my fur was still scruffy around my spine and scruff. As I came out I heard mews of amusement ripple through the crowd, I felt my skin get hot around my cheeks as the laughs rippled through the clearing, and into my earlobes. I hurried out across the clearing to sit next to Riverpaw, Stonepaw and flickerpaw who was found by the shadowclan border and taken in by her clan. She then felt as Stonepaw and Riverpaw helped me clean my messy pelt. When I heard reedstars steady yowl, ' let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath tall stone for a clan meeting!' as we all gathered I noticed young she cat and a sturdy looking tom standing beneath the tall rock. ' more cats? I thought we were full,'? I heard mosslight mew surprised. ' we have found a young tom and she cat wishing to join our clan after there mother was killed in a badger attack, I wish for the clan to choose though, so if you believe the strangers should join the clan climb into the pool and if you do not believe they should then stay put.; mewed reedstar. ', do I want them to join? Of course I should! They will be stuck left alone if we don't!", I thought to myself. I walked over too the pool where I learned to catch minnows and waded in I looked around to see both the queens with me as well as Stormtooth, splashwing, Stonepaw, Riverpaw and larktalon sitting in the water with me, when I looked back I saw mosslight fangtooth Riverheart and flicker paw in the middle when I saw Riverheart and flickerpaw pad back towards us with waterfang soon after, reedstars choice was obviously made, ' the choice is made these two will be made into apprentices, the she cat with light brown pelt will now be known as cloverpaw her mentor will be waterfang.' mewed reedstar. Waterfangs eyes were glazed with excitement as he padded up too his new apprentice. As they touched noses I could here waterfang whisper encouragment to his nervous apprentice. ' now this young tom with the gray white tom is now to be known as shellpaw his mentor will be stone claw!' reedstar yowled. Shellpaw! clover paw! Shellpaw! clover paw! Shellpaw! clover paw! The clan shouted their names to starclan.

there done! I would like to thank all my reviewers! Please r&amp;r anf fav or follow! Bye! Remember I need oc's!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! Thanks for all who reviewed I now need 45! Also I have a pole on my profile please check it out! I am still accepting cats, ideas, and names!

Mistypaw: disclaimer~ we do not own warriors otherwise riverclan would have a bigger role and hollyleaf would be alive.

' Mistypaw! Hunting!", hissed Stormtooth ,' im coming!' I mewed to my mentor. I quickly groomed my chest fur and back before rushing out to meet my mentor. As soon as I got to the patrol I saw I would be patroling with larktalon fickerpaw and cloverpaw of course with her mentor waterfang. ' well sence your leading the patrol waterfang where should we head off too?" I heard my mentor mew to waterfang. ' well…. How about we head down towards the half bridge?" his mew souded a lot like a question. When we reached the half bridge a unusual scent hit me. ' w w whats that scent' I mewed nervously seeing the other apprentices getting nervous as well as all 3 of us scooted into a tight bundle. All we earned was amused purrs from our mentors.' that is called rabbit, windclan food but this one strayed into our territory, here you catch it by staying low until you see it once you do get only a few fow lengths away and then pounce but if it gets away then chase it at full speed because if it reaches his burrow you have no chance of catching it.' mewed larktalon. We all backed up in embarrassment. That is when I saw my rabbit behind a bush, I immediately got into position flicking my tail so no one would alert my special prey. I slowely stalked forward until I was only a fow length away, then I pounced and snapped its neck in my strong jaws. I brought my prey over to my clanmates with pride shining in my eyes and my chest puffed out. All I heard as I saw my clanmates approving faces was the sound of their congratulations. As we padded over too the half bridge we all took our places by the water when I saw waterfang show shellpaw how to catch a fish and pull up a giant trout. And everyone else with small piles of fish next to them. So we headed back to camp with prey heavy in our jaws.

Hope that was an ok chapter…. Well r&amp;r and favirote and follow! J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J :J J


	17. Chapter 17

I HAVE BEEN HAVING EVEN MORE COMPAWTER TROUBLES SO SORRY ABOURT the late updaye! And please excuse the grammer and spelling mistakes! I always end up ruining the piece when I go back and try to perfect all my work! But thank you to all my readers! Well here is.

Mistypaw: me!

Me: I was gonna say that….

Mistypaw: too late! Diclaimer! We don't own warriors only mistystars oc's! now on with the story!1

~dream~

Mistypaw!

Mistypaw woke to a paw prodding her side.

Mistypaw! The past prophecy was changed! Mistystar mewed.

What?! Mistypaw shot awake, instantly alert. What do you mean?! its changed!?

The stars have shifted the prophecy has come anew, Mistystar mewed with a paniced edge in her tone.

So.. What is the new one…? Mistypaw mewed trying to calm the fear and panic rising in her stomach

"the stone and mist must trod the path of a leader but beware the thorns are ever sharp" Mistystar mewed in a tone that was not her own

Now go! Your leader has something to say! She mewed.

~end of dream~

Mistypaw woke with a start making her brothers sleeping form jump into conciousness ' what happened! Oh its just you…. A… Mistypaw ….we need to talk….' he mewed nervously

Ya.. Big time…' was my only reply

Are conversation was interrupted by reedstars call

' all cats old enough to swim gather here under the high rck for a clan meeting!' reedstar called

I immediately started to groom my nest ruffled fur much to stonepaws amusement

Whats up with she cats and grooming anyway? I mean toms groom but not that much' he purred before helping me groom my ruffled fur

I don't groom THAT much! I mewed

Well not as much as some she cats' he agreed

come on slow paws!' mewed a very amused Riverpaw

Were comin!' me and Stonepaw replied in unison earning a amused purr sound from Riverpaw before he padded out of the den and out into the cat filled clearing. Me and Stonepaw simply nodded before following the silver blue tom.

' tonight is the gathering the cats that will be going tonight are, Stonepaw Mistypaw shellpaw Riverpaw stoneclaw Stormtooth Rosewind Riverheart and waterfang! Also…I have grave news! I am on my last life…' mewed riverclan leader.

The announcement earned startled whispers and gasps. And I started to feal unnieasiness creep up my spine.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Mistypaw sat beside her littermate fur slick as can be, she could feel the energy pulsing beneath her blue-grey pelt, letting her know just how excited she was at the prospect of going too the gathering. Beside her she could feel stonepaw tingling beneath his own pelt. they were sitting behind the warriors den and mistypaw had just told her sibling about the new prophecy. he had then began too explain that he too had been visited by a warrior. Crookedstar. too be exact the leader of their riverside clan many moons ago when the 4 clans had been guided by starclan too their new home beside the sparkling lake. he had the same prophecy as she had given too him.

" I wonder...do you think were the 'stone and mist' that must trod the path of a leader? I mean...you are mistypaw so mist and im stonepaw so stone...is it possible? my brother mewed in a panicked and slightly hopeful whisper

'actually...yeah I thin- I began

"MISTYPAW! STONEPAW! LETS GO! I heard Rosewind call too us amusement obvious in her tone when we darted at our top speeds too get into the clearing.

"excited are we?" stormtooth said with the same amused purr that Rosewind had used only moments ago.

"YES" me and stonepaw replied in perfect unison.

* * *

~gathering~

Stonepaw was sitting on my left his pelt tingling just as it had before we left camp, I have too admit I felt the same. on my right, much too my disbelief, riverpaw was sitting completely calm _how's he do that?! this place is soooo loud! wow! there are ALOT of cats and smells here! how do you not die of head pain?! it is really starting too hurt! Geez...I sound like an emotional queen..._

" let the gathering begin!" yowled Lionstar leader of thunderclan

"WAIT! we cant start without Hailstar and the rest of shadowclan." deerstar leader of windclan announced. once those words were said a roar of hushed mews erupted over the gathered croud. everyone of the mews was about the missing clan.

SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!


	19. Chapter 19

**I am sorry but this story will be on hiatus after this chapter,. the story is also up for adoption if the adopter does not mind if I re-write this story sometime in the future. the very far future. if you are interested please pm . the required info is simply wither or not you can give me credit for the idea, if you want to copy and paste these chapters into the continued story and when you will update the story. **

** un-sheathe **my claws and rush to the nearest shadow-clan apprentice. Jetpaw. I remember him from a patrol. the cat is a very snobby apprentice with a little to much self confidence. slashing my claws through the apprentices tan pelt, I feel blood satisfyingly run between my paws and into my fur. screeching the apprentice turns and claws at my ear hoping to blind me in my own blood. A trick very well known to most cats. witch means I can easily block the move. jumping back , I counter with a leap that lands me on his back. digging my claws into his pelt., I bury my teeth into his ear successfully doing the move he had failed to do only moments before. seeing blood blind him I jump off of his back and race across the clearing to Stonepaw who is being cornered by a shadowclan warrior nearly 3 times our sizes. jumping next to him so that our pelts are brushing, I swipe out a claw to the warrior. Stonepaw swipes out beside me, managing to give the warrior a long scratch down his pelt. while the warrior is distracted by the wound I slash my own claw down his other flank and apply pressure until he yowls in pain. turning to Stonepaw I don't see the warriors claw until it is to late and can no longer dodge the vicious claws. feeling for the first time a real wound I can do nothing to hold back a yowl of agony. apparently this greatly angered my litter-mate because before I knew it the warrior was pinned beneath Stonepaw whose eyes were dilated to the point where you could barely make-out the pupils that would normally fill his eyes. I was so distracted I almost did not here the thud of a body falling off of the great rock. whipping my head over I felt my blood turn to ice.

there on the ground was the lifless body of...

Reedstar


End file.
